Field
Implementations described herein generally relate to semiconductor substrate processing systems. More specifically, the implementations relate to methods and apparatus for performing deposition processes in semiconductor substrate processing systems.
Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, deposition processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or plasma enhanced CVD processes are used to deposit films of various materials upon semiconductor substrates. Herein such processes are collectively referred to as CVD processes. After the CVD process has completed, the films are analyzed. The analysis oftentimes reveals that the material deposited on the surface of the substrate is non-uniform in thickness and other film properties, and therefore, negatively affects the performance of the final manufactured device.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method for improving deposition uniformity on substrates in processing chambers.